Chester Joy
by Brandonrocs
Summary: A sixteen year old boy wakes up in hospital with no memory, whatsoever. (Set in a new region New towns) (I'm horrible at summaries)
1. 1-Patient 077 has awoken

Author's Note: Kids don't leave to go on their Journey until 14-16. Until 21, they have funds given to them. Once 21 (if they went on a Pokémon Journey) they have to pay back all of that.

This is based in a fictional Pokémon region.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ I looked over at the clock next to my bed. The round red piece of plastic quietly ticked, as if checking off the seconds. The ticking was the only noise. _Where am I?_ I had no memory, nothing. I looked around the room I was in. White sheets on the metal bed, white walls, and wooden floors. The room looked like a hospital bedroom. _How do I know what a Hospital room looks like?_ I sat up, slowly as I suddenly became aware of the thumping sensation in my head. I heard footsteps in the corridor by my room. The metal door opened and a pink haired nurse walked in. She looked up at me and stopped. Her mouth dropped open. A gasp could be heard escaping her mouth. She turned and stuck her head out the door and screamed, 'Patient 077 is awake!' She turned back to me and smiled, 'How are you feeling.'  
'I have a headache.' A soft, unused voice escaped my mouth. The nurse smiled. I heard a rush of noise and suddenly a large amount of Doctors and Nurses and other personnel were in and around my room.  
'How are you feeling Patient 077?' Another nurse asked.  
'Who's Patient 077?' My soft voice asked.  
'We don't know your name, so we just call you Patient 077. You've been asleep for a very long time.' The first Nurse responded, sorrow apparent in her voice. I look down at myself. 'I only look sixteen. How long have I been asleep?'  
A grey haired doctor looked at me, his face full of sorrow. The other personnel left the room, just the Doctor, Nurse #1 and myself were left in the room. The metal door closed with a soft _click._ 'You have been asleep for the past century. You were the 77th patient brought to this hospital. You've been sixteen for a hundred years.' My heart stopped. _A hundred years?!_ The pink haired nurse crouched down next to me. 'My name is Nurse Alice Joy. I, My mother and my Grandmother have been the Nurses in charge of you for the duration of your… stay here at the Evergrow City Hospital.' Alice said deliberately and slowly.  
'We believe you may have been put into a coma and had your memory wiped by an unknown Pokémon.' The grey haired doctor said. He then got up and left the room, leaving me with Alice.  
'My family have technically adopted you, but you can decide if you wish to stay a Joy, or make your own name… unless you remember your name?' Alice looked at me questioningly.  
'No, I cannot remember my name. I would very much like to become a member of your family.'  
Alice smiled. 'So I am now your mother, and I say you need to go on a Pokémon Journey. Not straight away, but all teenagers should travel a bit before they decide what they want to do. Now, to give you a first name…' I blinked at her, unsure of what to say.  
'We haven't had a boy in the family for quite some time. What's a good boy name that goes well with Joy? Jake? No. hmm…' I looked over at my new mother. _Wow, one heck of a morning._  
'I know! Patient 077, your name is now Chester Joy,' Alice looked at me smiling. I smiled back, and then moaned in pain. My vision went black as I fell against my pillow.


	2. 2- Three new friends

'How are you feeling Chester?' Alice asked me.  
'Couldn't be more excited, Mum.' I smiled at Alice. It had been three weeks since I had woken up. Alice and the other nurses had put me through a crash course on, well, everything. I was now an ordinary sixteen year old boy. A sixteen year old boy who was starting his Pokémon Journey. I stood out the front of Professor Pine's laboratory in Evergrow City, ready to start my Pokémon Journey.

I walked in through the glass sliding doors and bumped into a girl. We both fell down onto the ground. 'Watch where you're going next time.' The girl said, slightly agitated. I stood up and helped her to her feet. She put her hand out, 'I'm Imogen.' I took her hand and shook it. 'I'm Chester. Nice to meet you. Sorry about bumping into you, I'm just excited to start my Pokémon Journey.' I smiled. Imogen had long wavy brown hair that framed her face. She had large light blue eyes, and was wearing a dress the same colour. In her hair was a bow of a slightly lighter blue colour, and ballet flats again, the same colour. In total, she looked like a girly-girl who liked the colour blue. 'I'm starting my Pokémon Journey today as well, just got my first Pokémon.' She smiled as she held out a pokeball. Instead of red and white, this odd pokeball was light blue and pink. 'What Pokémon did you get?' Imogen smiled and opened the ball. A bright flash of white light came out, and materialised into a Togepi. 'Togi?' The little thing looked up at its trainer. 'Wow, that thing's cute.' I exclaimed as I picked up the small Pokémon. 'Yes she is. Her name is Pip.' Imogen returned Pip back to her blue and pink ball. 'Why is your pokeball odd coloured?'  
'Professor Pine lets you design your own pokeball patterns and stuff, and when you buy more pokeballs, they are automatically that pattern. I'll wait out here for you to get your Pokémon, ok? We should Journey together.' I nodded and walked inside the lab.

The glass sliding doors closed behind me. I stood in what looked like a Hospital waiting room. 'Ah, you must be Chester. I'm Professor Pine. Please, follow me.' A tall young man stood by a hallway. I walked over and followed him into a large room. The room was filled with shelves, each shelf had pokeballs. 'This is our Pokémon room. All the pokeballs in here contain a Pokémon.' Professor Pine stood by a large machine. 'This is the Pokeball designer. And this,' he pointed to a small computer,' Is the Pokémon selection machine. Sit down and have a scroll through the Pokémon you can choose from.' I sat down on a small chair in front of the computer and began going through the Pokémon. There were heaps to choose from. There were your classic starter Pokémon, like Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Piplup. There were Togepi, Clefable, Poochyena, and Eevee. _So many to choose! _Eventually I decided on one and pressed the 'OK' button. A whirring sound could be heard, and soon a red and white pokeball was sitting in the design machine. 'Ok, Chester. You can now create a new pattern for your pokeballs.' I got up and moved to the machine. I began fiddling with dials and colours. I decided on orange instead of red and light blue instead of white. 'Congratulations Chester, you now have your very first Pokémon. Look after her. Here is your pokedex and ten more balls.' Professor Pine passed me a red booklet like item, and a case of balls identical to the one in my hand. I put the empty balls and the pokedex into my bag and walked back out of the lab.

'Hey Chester. Nice pokeball design. What Pokemon did you get?' Imogen had kept her promise and was sitting outside the lab. I opened up the orange and blue pokeball in my hand, and a white light flashed out and materialised into a Vulpix. 'Imogen, meet Vixen.'


	3. 3-Odd Colours

'Vul!' Vixen was excited. 'Marowak!' The opponents Marowak was ready to battle. 'Vixen, you can do it!' Imogen called from the side lines. Imogen and I were on Route 1. We hadn't even left Evergrow City, when some big mouthed fourteen year old challenged me to battle. _I hope Vixen and I win. We haven't even been a team for more than three hours…_ 'Vixen, use flamethrower, followed up with tackle!' 'VUL!' a jet of flame flew out of Vixen's mouth, hitting the Marowak on the head. She then tackled him, causing the opponent to faint. 'Yes! Good job Vixen!'  
'ARGH! Return Bones! I'm not done yet. Go, Zoon!' The boy threw another Pokeball, and a Zigzagoon appeared. 'Vixen, do the attack again!' 'Zoon, dodge it and tackle!' The fire flew out of Vixen, but the Zigzagoon was faster. He hit Vulpix, and she cried out. 'Vixen, ember his face!' Imogen screamed out. Vixen looked at me. 'Do what Imogen said!' 'Vul!' a series of embers flew from out of her tail, hitting Zigzagoon in the face. It cried out, startled and in pain. 'Quick, Flamethrower Vixen!' again a stream of fire flew from Vixen's mouth, and the Zigzagoon fainted. 'Dang it! Return Zoon. Good battle. Bye.' The kid ran off, back towards Evergrow. 'Good job Vixen, return!' Vixen returned to her pokeball.

'That was amazing Chester. I can't believe Vixen listened to you!' Imogen was just as excited as I was. _I just one my first battle!_ 'We should catch some Pokemon. You go left, I'll go right, and we'll meet back here in three hours.' Imogen an off into the grass to the right of the path. I turned and headed into the grass on the left. _Three hours to catch a Pokemon. Fun_.

'Zigzagoon!' an odd coloured Zigzagoon rushed out of the grass towards me. _This thing looks different to the other one. It's orange instead of brown._ 'Vixen, go!' Vixen came out. 'Vul!' 'Vixen, use tackle. I want this one!' 'Vul' Vixen ran at the Zigzagoon. She hit the Zigzagoon. 'Zig!' The Zigzagoon bit down on Vixen's paw. 'Vixen, ember!' hot embers flew at the Zigzagoon's face. 'Go, Pokeball!' I threw one of my orange and blue pokeballs at the Zigzagoon while it was batting it's face. It was sucked into the ball. The ball rocked three times before it clicked. 'Yes! Vixen way to go, we just caught ourselves a new friend!' 'Vul, Vulpix!' 'Return.' Vixen returned to her ball. _What should I name the orange Zigzagoon? Hmm…_ 'Go, Orange!' 'Zag!' The orange Zigzagoon came out. 'Hello there. I'm Chester, your trainer. Is it ok if I call you Orange?' 'Zag' Orange nodded and rubbed his head against my leg. 'Cool. Here, have some berries.' I pulled some berries out of my bag and gave them to Orange. 'Vixen, come on out.' Vixen came out of her ball. 'Here you go Vixen. Have some berries. This is our new friend Orange.' Vixen ate some berries and rubbed her head on Orange's side. 'Zizag!' 'Return.' Orange and Vixen returned to their balls. _I have another hour before I have to go back, I'll try and find another Pokemon._

'Hey Chester, what'd you find?'Imogen and I were both back on the path. 'I found an orange Zigzagoon. And That's it.' 'An orange Zigzagoon? Wow. Well, I found a pink Zigzagoon, and a Caterpie.' 'A pink Zigzagoon? I thought they were meant to be brown…' 'Yes, Zigzagoon are meant to be brown. All Pokémon have a certain way they're supposed to look, but sometimes a Pokémon doesn't look like how it should. These different coloured Pokemon can be any colour, from a darker or lighter shade of the normal, to a completely different colour. It is actually really uncommon to find a different coloured Pokemon, but because of the pollution from Poisic City, Routes 1 to 7 have a higher concentration of different coloured Pokémon.'  
'Oh, ok. That makes a lot of sense. Hey, isn't Poisic City at the end of Route 1?'  
'No, Route 1 finishes at Bulgarden town, and then Route 2 finishes at Koffic Town, with Poisic City being after Route 3.'  
'Right. Well, let's not stand around all day! We have a city to get to!' And with that Imogen and I made our way down Route 1 towards Bulgarden Town.

**Author's Note: **Hey, thanks for reading this. If you could review, that would be lovely. I definitely need some pointers…

So, I modified the whole 'Shiny Pokémon' thing. Does it make sense? Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and give me a review.


End file.
